


A Little Love for Each of Us

by grarnarye



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chocolate Giving, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Love, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grarnarye/pseuds/grarnarye
Summary: A trio of drabbles written for Valentine's Day, based on the theme of love.Slight Endgame spoilers.________________When one of your only comforts are your two friends, your feelings are bound to grow into something more.





	A Little Love for Each of Us

When both the raven-haired detective and the red-haired mage were asking her to do something, it was hard to say no.

Maki never really cared much for Valentine’s Day; she never really had anyone _to_ care about in that way. But now, the two people she’d dedicated her life to were standing in front of her, asking her out to lunch in a way that was frankly a bit ridiculous.

She pretended to consider it for a moment, putting a finger to her lips. Finally, she said “Sure, I guess,” failing to hide the loving smile creeping to her lips.

* * *

Himiko wasn’t a morning person, but Valentine’s Day was an exception.

The night before, she asked Maki and Shuichi if they could sleep in the same bed, wondering if her excitement was noticeable. Maybe it was, but they agreed anyway. She specifically requested to be in the middle, as well; “to maximize warmth,” which wasn’t entirely a lie.

When she woke up, both of the others were still asleep. That was expected. What she hoped wasn’t was the soft, loving kiss she planted on each after she shook them awake. Based on their blushing faces, it wasn’t.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Shuichi Saihara worried.

He knew that Maki didn’t care, yet he didn’t know what Himiko was planning after lunch, so he had to guess on what was appropriate. Disappointing his the two closest people has has on Valnetine’s Day would be an embarrassment to say the least. Eventually, he settled on something simple; a box of dark chocolate for Maki, and assorted ones for Himiko. The trip to the store was nerve-wracking, but hopefully worth it.

Himiko gasped at hers and hugged him. Maki was more subdued, but she looked happy enough. Shuichi felt a feeling swell inside him: love.


End file.
